The invention concerns a method of controlling the ignition of an internal combustion engine, as well as a device for controlling the ignition of an internal combustion engine.
In the case of known processes for controlling the ignition of an internal combustion engine or known ignition control devices, the individual spark plugs are triggered via a distributor. If the internal combustion engine has many cylinders, and in the case of high engine speed, the closing or dwell angle is often no longer sufficient to charge the coil adequately.
It has therefore been attempted, by means of a so-called static distribution which makes do without a distributor rotor, to extend the dwell angle, even in the case of high engine speeds. Here, single-spark coils were used each connected for activating a spark plug. With such a control system, however, problems arise whenever more than one coil is to be charged simultaneously. Elaborate control is required in order to enable such an operational mode. Ignition control devices which permit overlapping dwell angles must be equipped with as many counters as there are ignition coils to be charged. This has the disadvantage that the control devices become not only very large, but also very expensive. Moreover, the computing time for control programs which must be provided for such control devices becomes very long. Other functions which the device must also undertake are thus impaired.